Once Upon A Nightmare
by Crimson-Rose22
Summary: The prequel to the movie. Set in the Victorian era, meet Jack, Sally, and your favorite characters. But when a horrid curse is put upon the town, nothing will ever be the same, or alive, again. Can you remember the ones you love AFTER death? Find out.
1. Begining

Jack arose that morning. The sunlight peeked through the panes on his window. He ran a hand through his rustled raven black hair. "What a lovely fall morning." He said smiling. He rose out of his bed, and walked across the cold room. The dark wooden floorboards creaked beneath him. He reached his boudoir and chose an outfit for the day. A casual yet elegant brown suit. It was fall, the year was 1882. He went back over to his desk, and looked at the papers. Investments and bank certificates crowded most of the desk. He looked at the small letter that had been sitting on the corner of his desk for almost a month now. He picked it up, to read it again, for almost the millionth time.

_Master Johnathon,_

_I have written to inform you that my grandniece will be moving to your town of Hallows Wood. She has just suffered the death of her parents, my brother and sister and law, who perished in a terrible fire. She will be living with my oldest brother, Franklin, who can be somewhat protective. Please welcome her and bestow upon her your kindness. I will visit soon upon her arrival as well. Many thanks and I will be seeing you soon,_

_Your good friend,_

_Timothy Dransworth_

Jack gave a slight chuckle, as he placed the letter down. Timmy, or Timothy, was an old mentor, and a good friend to him. He was also a close friend of the family. Timothy and Jacks own father had attended the university together. Jacks father had Jack study under Timothy in investments and how to handle money, after Jack had finished school.

Jack sighed. He was slightly anxious. He fixed his tie in the mirror. He kept adjusting it over and over. Jack couldn't get it as perfect as he wanted. The young Miss Dransworth was arriving today, and the Skelersons were preparing a special banquet for her arrival. Most individuals in the town were invited. Hallows Wood, was a very wealthy town. Well, it really was a small city rather than a town, and everyone lived quite comfortably. Mind you, it had a few factories here and there, with lower class workers, but that was the few. Most everyone was middle class, with several upper class members. This included the Skelersons. As Jack walked to his door, he noticed the calendar. "Ah! Only 3 more days till the Hallows Eve celebration!" He thought to himself. Hallows Eve was an important date on the calendar. The town and its inhabitants loved superstition, especially ghosts and demons and such. Yes, they were religious, but they enjoyed engrossing themselves in fantasies of witches and ghouls.  
"Master Johnathon, the Mr. and Mrs. are waiting." Peters, their butler, called out. "Coming Pete" Jack called back. He adjusted his tie one last time, and took a long look at himself in the mirror. He saw a tall lean man staring back, taller than most. He looked at the narrow face, with deep brown eyes and raven black hair. "Master-"Peters began again. "Coming!" Jack cried. Jack quickly ran downstairs. He almost flew down the elegant mahogany staircase.

He then swiftly and casually landed in the breakfast room. His mother and father were sitting in two elegant stuffed chairs, having tea. "Goodness Johnathon, you bolted down those stairs so quickly! That is NOT how you were raised." His mother sighed softly but sternly, while drinking tea out of a porcelain cup. "AND you slept through breakfast. Johnathon, it is a half past ten! We are already at tea time!" His father said sternly. "You cannot continue behaving like this at your age! My son, you are already 18, almost 19. You'll be marrying soon! This is not how you will be able to behave as man of the house." Jack sighed as he sat down. "Do not worry father, it was only this morning." He said, reassuring the man. Juliet walked in. "Would the young sir like tea?" She spoke, in almost a whisper. Juliet was a quiet girl with brown braids, who worked as the one of the maids in the estate. "Yes please Juliet. Tea would be lovely." Jack said, giving her a charming smile. Juliet turned red and walked quickly off into the kitchen. "You SHOULD stop doing that John dear." His mother sighed, placing down the cup and saucer. "Taunting the working women like that. They might receive the wrong idea." "Oh mother" Jack sighed. "Do not fret. I intend on marrying someone of high class, like myself." "There is Duchess Marilynn down the road." His mother replied. "I do believe she fancies you." "And there is Miss Selina and her older sister Miss Eleanor," Jacks father stated. "Why are you wasting your charm on these, working people? You should be courting them." His father sighed, picking up a book. "But-, I do not find anything…interesting about them." Jack stated. "What's this about being interesting? They are upper class girls and highly respected. THAT should be interesting enough." Jacks mother replied in a stern voice, picking up her tea again. "I am going to go take a walk." Jack stated, as he got up from the chair. "Jo-" His mother started. "No Charlotte, let him be." His father stated softly and solemnly. Juliet came in with the tea. "Juliet. There will be no tea for Master Johnathon right now." His father said solemnly. "Oh, yes sir." Juliet murmured softly, walking back to the kitchen with the tray.

Jack was briskly walked out of his house. "Interesting. Hah! Those girls are about as interesting as those encyclopedias in the drawing room!" he thought to himself. "Sure they're…charming, sweet, but there is no spark to them. No special…thing!" Jack thought to himself. He sighed exasperatedly. He sat on the wooden bench beneath his favorite tree, near the front gates and fence of his home. "Something is missing. I feel this…emptiness...I need someone to fill it." He thought to himself, placing his hand on his chin, so that his elbow was on his knee in a pondering-pose. "Jackey! Jackey! Jackey!"Jack heard three voices calling out his name. It was the three middle class orphans, Lucas, Savannah and Benjamin. They were orphans, in the sense that their parents had either abandoned them or had died. But a kind man named Octavius, who had taken them in. They did not go to school, because they did not like it. They enjoyed working, but mainly pulling pranks on people. "Jackey! Have you seen the new lady?" Benjamin asked. He had a round face. He was wearing a somewhat dirty shirt with one sleeve rolled up. "Yes! The new Miss!" Lucas said smiling. His face was long and narrow. He had a somewhat neater shirt than Benjamin, but he still looked a little rugged. "She's very pretty! Like a dolly!" Savannah cried out. Savannah had wavy hair that poofed out. She wore a dress with an apron and rugged boots and bloomers. Jack smiled. "No, I have not seen her yet. From the way you describe her though, she does sound quite lovely." He said to the orphans. "Yes! And Ottie has been interested in her as well!" Savannah cried out. "Yeah, Ottie seems interested in her!" Lucas added. "Oh really." Jack said in a somewhat serious voice.

Octavius Bullsman. He was a man in-between classes. Middle and Upper. He did have control over wealthy sums of land, yet he was a gambling man. A big gambler at that. Everything he wanted to make into a game for money, or something. Always trying to gain. Jack had grown up with him. When Octavius was young, they used to be best friends. He was funny, smart and cunning. Everything changed when he reached 13, and his mother died. His father was not a very supportive father, or a good one at that. Octavius attended school till the final grade, but never attended a university. After his father passed, Octavius inherited loads of land from his one uncle, because he was his uncles' only living relative. This was when he began gambling. He would have his winning streaks, then his loosing. He enjoyed flirting with the ladies as well. But, Octavius did have a heart. The orphans, he had found them in one of the cities on his gambling travels. Feeling sorry for them, he took them all in. Of course, most of the money that they made went into a "savings" for them. But Jack had hope that one day Octavius' heart would return to its normal self.

"Lookey! Lookey! The window!" Savannah cried, shaking Jack, snapping him out of zoning out. Jack looked diagonally across the way into the window. There, he saw HER.


	2. Fatal Meeting

She was in the second-story window. She was not looking out, but was just standing there, talking to someone. Jack just stared. She had beautiful red hair, a round ivory face. Her lovely lips had a hint of color. Her eyes were bright. She was wearing a lovely purple Victorian gown. She held a hairbrush in her hand, and she was brushing her hair while talking to the individual in the room who was not seen. Suddenly, two hands appeared and pulled the curtains on the windows.

Jack stood up involuntarily. "Wait!" He cried out, as if he could command the hands to reopen the curtains. "Jacccckkkeeyyyy?" Savannah said with a playful mischievous grin. "Do YOU like her?" She asked. Lucas pushed Benjamin to get closer to Jack. "Yeah Jack! Do YOU?" They all giggled mischievously. Jack sat up straight. "Now please children, I have not even met her yet! Yes, she is quite lovely, but…" Jack ran a hand through his hair anxiously, trying to find a word. "You LIKE her!" Benjamin finished. The three orphans giggled again. Jack laughed too. "You can think what you would like too. I do not know if I LIKE her or not. We will just have to wait and see." Jack said, standing. "Bye Jackeey!" They all called out in unison, as they ran to their home.

Jack walked down the cobblestone street. He waved to the occasional individual who passed by. Finally, he reached Edmund Lowry's home. He was the mayor of Hallows Wood. Jack walked up and knocked on the door.

"Oh my, oh my…" He heard a worried and sorrowful voice from inside. "What should I do? What should I wear? Too many decisions! I cannot decide!"

Edmund was making a fuss inside. Jack chuckled. Edmund was known for his two faced manner. He could be overjoyed one minute, then sorrowful the next. The man simply could not control his emotions.

Suddenly, the door flew open. "Jack! How do you do?" Edmund asked with a huge smile. "Well Edmund, and yourself?" Jack asked. "Quite nicely, thank you." Edmund responded in a cheery voice. "I am quite excited and anxious for the party that you are hosting tonight, for the new miss." Edmund said smiling. "Thank you. I feel that she should receive the warmest welcome from the people of Hallows Wood." Jack replied. "I came to give you this." Jack pulled out a book from the inside of his jacket. "I believe you accidentally left it at our estate the last time you came for lunch." Edmund smiled. "Why yes, I did! I was so worried. I thought I had lost it." Edmund quickly took the book. "Thank you Jack. Forgive me, I must be going. I must prepare myself for the young mi-I mean your party." Edmund said nervously. He quickly closed the door. Jack just smiled. "What a strange and funny man." He murmured to himself.

Then, Jack began his walk home, so he could help prepare the banquet. When he had reached the front gates, he heard a loud barking. "Caesar!" He called out. The dog circled around him and sat down. The dog was between small and medium sized. He had a long nose, and floppy ears. Although Jack's parents detested the dog, Jack had argued his way into keeping him. The dog happily sat with a stick in his mouth. "Ah, fetch!" Jack laughed. He took the stick and threw it. Caesar ran after the stick. Moments later he came back with it. Jack smiled. "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" he cooed, rubbing the dog's ears. "Master Johnathon. Master Johnathon." Juliet cried, running into the courtyard when Jack was. "It is late! Please! Hurry yourself upstairs to get prepared for tonight! The Mrs. and Mr. are preparing the final preparations!" Her soft voice cried out. Jack smiled. "Of course." He replied sweetly with a soft smile, as he quickly made his way into his home and up the stairs.

Moments later, Jack was in front of his mirror. Peters was adjusting Jack's suit and hair. "Peters,…what do you know about women?" Jack asked nervously. Peters smiled under his bushy gray moustache. "Ah, I see you fancy a lady Master Johnathon." Jack sighed. "Well, no, but-" Jack started. "Let me tell you one thing. Women are the most complex thing on this earth. Even Newton could not figure out the laws of a woman." Peters interrupted Jack jokingly. "But women, when you have found the one you're supposed to be with for eternity, I believe that you can never be separated. Love finds a way of bringing two people together, even after death. True love never dies…" Peters whispered softly, as he remembered his late wife. "Mary…You miss her terribly, don't you?" Jack asked softly. Peters nodded, but then seemed to shrug it off. "But I know that she is watching over me, and shall always live in my heart."

Peters stepped back and looked at Jack. Jack looked at himself. He was in a dashing black suit ensemble. Jack saw his combed over hair in the mirror, and sighed. He took his hand and slid it through his midnight black hair, ruffling it slightly. "There, perfect." Jack said smiling. "Almost perfect." Juliet said. Peters motioned her to come in. "Forgive me of overhearing," She whispered softly. She handed Jack a blood red rose. "But give this to the lady. I overheard that she loves flowers." She murmured sweetly. "This is very kind Juliet, thank you." Jack replied softly. Peters and Juliet exited the room and stood in the hall, side by side, waiting for Jack to exit. Jack inhaled as he stepped out of his room. He looked down into the foyer. Everyone was down there. Jack began his downward procession into the party. Slowly, one by one, everyone began to watch him as he came down. Jack smiled, as he hid the rose in his coat.

"Oh Johnathon!" Jack heard two voices cry. He turned around to see Miss Selina and Miss Eleanor. Selina was short with black hair, while Eleanor was taller and thinner with brown hair. "Lovely party John." Selina said, pulling out a fan, attempting to be coy. "Yes, truly lovely." Echoed Eleanor. Jack gave a polite smile. "I am pleased to see that you have arrived safely and are enjoying yourselves." "Why yes, we are!" Eleanor replied. "But I do assure you, I would be much more enjoyable if you escorted us all night" Implied Eleanor. Selina nodded. Jack gave a polite smile and response, "As much as I would love to, I believe I cannot. This party is welcoming the new young miss. Since I am the host, I believe I shall be entertaining her this evening. "Jack bowed, as he said politely and softly, "My sincere apologies." Selena and Eleanor sighed and walked away.

Jack made his way towards the door. Suddenly, someone bumped into him. "Terribly sorry." Jack replied involuntarily, looking the other way. "Oh no, it was my fault. Do forgive me." He heard a soft angelic voice reply. Jack looked towards where the voice came from. He saw two big blue eyes staring back. HE saw a pair of red rosy lips and cheeks, and long red hair placed up in a neat up do with a lovely dark blue ribbon. She had on a long dark blue Victorian gown that made her look stunning. "Miss Dransworth?" Jack gasped.


End file.
